Contact centers may include physical locations that house personnel such as agents that participate in contacts with customers. The contacts may generally take place over a telephone connection, chat connection, or the like. The contact centers may further house supervisors or managers that supervise the agents. Agents may outnumber supervisors by for example ratios of about ten agents per supervisor to about twenty-five agents per supervisor, although any ratio of agents to supervisors may be possible. Working areas of the contact centers may be configured to accommodate a relatively high density of agents to promote an efficient use of space and/or to accommodate supervision of the agents.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.